


Tour Bus

by BlackHawk13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have some fun in the bunks of the tour bus ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

> So I can write four pages of pure smut but have trouble writing plots...WTF is my life lol

Harry stirs a little as someone crawls into his bunk. It doesn’t wake him entirely because he’s used to it. Niall often crawls into his bunk for a cuddle, or he into Niall’s. Harry just shoves his face into his pillow and presses his body back into the one behind him. 

Calloused fingers trace along his skin and into his curls as slightly chapped lips press against his. Harry turns his face into the touches. He likes Niall’s lips. 

The Irishman chuckles and moves Harry onto his back. He kisses his lips and few more times before moving down to his neck and chest. Niall ran his tongue along the many tattoos, his favorite being the moth. 

Harry hums happily shifting a bit but still not fully awake. 

Niall pulled the bed sheet back and smirked. He does love it that Harry sleeps naked. The Irish lad leans in and nibbles along Harry’s hips and down his “V”. He gives long, slow licks to Harry’s soft cock making it fatten up. 

The curl haired boy groans, his legs falling apart. 

And well, Niall does love an invitation. He moves his tongue down, lapping across his balls, and to his arsehole. He ran his hands along Harry’s sleep warm thighs and licked around his hole. 

Harry jerked awake when something warm pushed inside him. “N-niall?”

Niall grinned at him cheekily. “Shhh love, the lads will hear you.” He ducked his blonde head back down and wiggled his tongue inside. 

Harry bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. One of his large hands reached down to grip the blonde locks. Being woken up by Niall’s mouth wasn’t entirely uncommon. 

Niall dragged his hand up, scratching his blunt nails against his skin. He pushed his fingers into Harry’s mouth. 

The younger man moaned, eagerly sucking on his fingers. His heavily lidded eyes watched the older boy’s head between his legs. He whimpered when Niall pulled his hand back a few minutes later. 

Niall grinned at Harry as he pushed his middle finger inside him. He watched the younger boy’s face as he wiggled it around. Niall never tried of the blissed out expression. He ducked his head down and stretched Harry open with his fingers and tongue. 

Harry shoved his free hand in his mouth, trying to stifle his moans. Niall had a very skilled tongue, his fingers even more so. He was easily lost by the pleasure. He didn’t realize Niall had moved until he was kissing him softly. 

“With me babe?”

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open and gave his boyfriend a lazy smile. “Yeah love, I’m with you.”

Niall grinned back and kissed his nose. “Please tell me you have lube stashed up here.” 

He pulled out a bottle of lube from his pillow and gave the blonde a cheeky wink. “Get those clothes off.”

Niall wiggled around on top of the bigger boy as he pulled his clothes off. They both giggled into each other’s shoulders. There was rarely anything conventionally sexy about their sexy times. 

Harry poured some lube onto his hand and reached down between their bodies. He coated Niall’s cock with a few lazy strokes. 

The blonde moaned into his ear. “Been wantin’ you all day.”

He nipped at his lips. “I’m right here.” Harry spread his legs as wide as the bunk allowed. 

Niall slowly pushed into Harry’s willing body, moaning dirtily into his ear. 

Harry wrapped his long legs around Niall’s slim hips and dug his nails into his perfectly grabbable arse. 

The blonde leaned his weight on his left forearm while his right hand gripped Harry’s hips. He ground his hips in a slow circle before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in a smooth deep thrust. 

Harry groaned, his head pushing back against the pillows. “You’re going to kill me.”

Niall chuckled into his neck before biting it. “I’m in no rush.” He took his time pulling his hips back and pushing them in deep. He’d stop to grind his hips in circular and figure eight motions, making sure to rub against Harry’s prostate. Niall would stop moving his hips all together to lean back on his knees and wrap his hand around Harry’s cock, giving it slow firm strokes. 

Harry was a shaking mess beneath him. All he could do was grip his lover tight and take his slow lovemaking. It was torture. “N-niall!” 

“Hmmm?” He kissed along Harry’s jaw, slowly working his hips. 

“P-please!” His voice broke. 

“Please what love?” 

Harry whimpered, his green eyes glazed over from too much pleasure and not enough. 

“Need to cum?” Niall blew in Harry’s ear.

He nodded, brown curls going everywhere. 

Niall stilled his hips, buried deep inside Harry’s tight heat. He leaned back just enough to wrap his hand around Harry’s cock. He thumbed the head as he flicked his wrist. 

Harry let out a low whine as his orgasm was ripped from his body a few firm strokes later. He crashed back to reality moments later to find Niall kissing his cheeks and nose. He wiggled a little and groaned. “You’re still hard.”

“Mmhmm.” Niall pressed small kisses to his lips. “Didn’t want to yet.”

Harry ran his hands along Niall’s back. “I think I can make you.” 

The blonde chuckled into his neck. “Yeah?”

Harry hooked his legs around Niall’s waist and rolled them over. He couldn’t sit up properly, but he enjoyed being pressed against his lover. 

Niall gave Harry’s bum a slap before caressing it with both hands. 

The curly haired boy pressed his chest against Niall’s, his arms braced on either side of his head, and his large hands buried in his soft blonde hair. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. He moved his hips from side to side and back and forth in slow controlled movements. He constricted his muscles around Niall as he moved his hips in figure eights. 

Niall panted against his mouth, his hips bucking up like he couldn’t help it. “F-fuck! H-harry…” 

“Mmm, that’s it love.” He moved his hips harder. 

Niall groaned into Harry’s mouth as his orgasm seized his body, bowing his back in an almost unnatural curve. 

Harry grinned at him triumphantly. “Told you I could make you.”

Niall nipped at him. “Never doubted you couldn’t babe.” 

Harry rolled off him. 

Niall pulled him close stealing a few kisses. 

Louis walked back to the bunks looking to get some sleep and nearly brained himself over Niall’s shoes. “Oi! Pick up your shit Nialler!” His blue eyes narrowed at the twin giggles coming from Harry’s bunk. He ripped back the curtain only to roll his eyes. It was obvious what his two naked band mates had been up to. “Can’t you keep it off the bus?”

“Aww Lou, you know Harry’s irresistible.” Niall said with as much as a straight face as he could muster. 

Louis swatted them both on the heads. “Bunch of horny twats you are!” 

They couldn’t stop their laughs if they tried. 

Liam looked up from the couch as Louis plopped down next to him. “Thought you were going to sleep.”

“I was, but Haz and Nialler are having a shag.” 

“You really surprised?” Zayn looked up from his phone. 

“No.” He leaned his head against Liam’s shoulder. “Tosser’s could keep it in their pants till we got to a hotel though.” 

Liam and Zayn just laughed. 

Harry and Niall may or may not have started round two.


End file.
